Black Lantern Corps (New Earth)
The black rings also symbolizes a total absence of emotion and life. Black Lantern Ring-possessed sentients are driven by a need to take the hearts of those who will be most emotionally affected by their return, to use the power of the emotions of those hearts to bring about the return of Nekron. Origins In the beginning, the darkness had been in existence long before the birth of the universe until during the dawn of time it was banished by the white light of creation. Even though the darkness failed to fight back the white light, it caused the white light to splinter into the Emotional Spectrum. Though defeated, the darkness would return to continue its fight against creation. The return of the darkness was foretold in a prophecy known as the "Blackest Night" by the Five Inversions of Ysmault, the enemies of the Guardians of the Universe. The prophecy was not taken seriously by the Guardians of the Universe, except by Green Lantern Abin Sur, who made several visits to the Five Inversions to learn more about the prophecy and coming to the conclusion that the Blackest Night must be prevented from happening. To this end, Abin Sur took custody of the Inversion Atrocitus in order to find the bearer of "The Black" on Earth. However, Sur was killed and Atrocitus discovered the bearer, the human William Hand. Atrocitus sought to claim the power from Hand, but foiled by Green Lantern Thaal Sinestro and Sur's successor Hal Jordan. The series of events lead William Hand to becoming the villainous Black Hand and eventually the creation of the Black Lantern Corps. War of Light After the battle with the Sinestro Corps, Superman-Prime hurled the Anti-Monitor into space, who then crashed on an unknown planet and was encased within a Black Central Battery by an unknown being. After the female Guardian was scarred by the Anti-Monitor, she became connected to the Guardian of Death - Nekron, Lord of the Unliving, as the poison of the wound spread and slowly killed her, making her vulnerable to the machinations of the Black. This Guardian would later become known as Scar. Scar from this point on would dedicate herself to death and the darkness. It began by tearing the Guardians apart from the inside out. Deep beneath Oa's surface, Scar prophesied the coming of the Blackest Night with her Book of the Black. Meanwhile, Nekron released a massive number of Black Lantern Rings into the universe headed for Earth and Oa. Both Scar and this Guardian then guided Black Hand through the murder of his family and his own suicide. After that, Black Hand would be reborn as the Herald of the Black Lanterns and the Blackest Night began. Blackest Night Membership Former members, deceased * Abbatoir * Adeline Kane * Alexandra DeWitt * Alexander Luthor, Jr. of Earth-Three * Angel Moore * Aquagirl * Avir * Arin Sur * Atom (Adam Cray) * Atom (Albert Pratt) * Azrael (Jean-Paul Valley) * Baby Wildebeest * Ballistic * Bat Lash * "Batman" * Deacon Blackfire * Black Mask I * Blockbuster I * Blockbuster II * Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) * Blume * Bolt (Lawrence Bolatinsky) * B'rr * Cavalier (Hudson Pyle) * Celsius * Chay-Ara * Clypta * Copperhead * Damage * Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) * Doctor Light (Arthur Light) * Doctor Mid-Nite (Charles McNider) * Doctor Polaris (Neal Emerson) * Dolphin * Element Lad * Fiddler * Firehair * Five Inversions ** Qull ** Roxeaume * Flying Graysons ** John Grayson ** Mary Grayson * Freedom Beast * Freedom Fighters ** Black Condor ** Human Bomb ** Phantom Lady * Geist * Glomulus * Golden Glider * Green Lantern Corps ** Abin Sur ** Adara ** Ahtier ** Arkkis Chummuck ** Arx ** Ayria ** Barin ** Bivvix ** Blish ** Brin ** Bzzd ** Ch'p ** Chogar ** Chthos-Chthas Chthatis ** Cundiff Cood ** Diamalon ** Dob Zagil ** Ebikar Hrui ** Eddore ** Fentara ** Flodo Span ** Galius Zed ** Gretti ** Jack T. Chance ** Katma Tui ** Ke'Haan ** Kendotha Kr'nek ** Ki-Nilg ** Kreon ** KT21 ** Laira ** Mantara Rrab ** Pelle ** Rak Arranya ** Reemuz ** Remnant Nod ** Rori Dag ** Santara Rrab ** Skr'kl ** Spak-Drom ** Squagga ** Starkaðr ** Tanakata Z ** Tomar-Re ** TO-T-U-K ** Tylot ** Unknown Lantern ** Zborra ** Z'gmora ** Zharan Pel * Harbinger * Hawk (Holly Granger) * Inertia * Jack Drake * Janet Drake * Jean Loring * John Zatara * Jonah Hex * Johnny Quick * Jonni DC * KGBeast * Khufu * King Snake * Laethwen * Lionel Luthor * Lois Lane (Earth-Two) * Madame Rouge * Magpie * Manticore * Mirror Master (Sam Scudder) * Mister Terrific (Terry Sloane) * Nat-Nat * Negative Woman * Nero * Omen * Pantha * Pariah * Professor Zoom * Psi * Psycho Pirate * Punch * Quentin Turnbull * The Question * Ravager (Grant Wilson) * Ravager (Wade LaFarge) * Rainbow Raider * Ralph Dibny * Ravan * Red Lantern Corps ** Veon * Robert Long * Robotman's Original Body * Rocket Red #4 * Sandman (Wesley Dodds) * Scalphunter * Scar * Shrike * Sinestro Corps ** Amon Sur ** Bur'Gunza ** Enkafos ** Horku ** Meershom ** Narok ** Schlagg-Man ** Tri-Eye ** Ugg-I * Sobek * Solomon Grundy * King Solovar * Sound Dancer * Starman (David Knight) * Stealth * Steel * Sue Dibny * Sun Boy * Super-Chief (Flying Stag) * Superman (Earth-Two) * Tammal-Tayn * Tempest (Garth) * Tempest (Joshua Clay) * Terra * Terri Henshaw * Thunderers of Qward * Tony Zucco * The Top * Trickster * Trigger Twins I ** Walter Trigger ** Wayne Trigger * Trigger Twins II ** Tad Trigger ** Thomas Trigger * Turpa * Twister * Unknown Soldier * Vanessa Kingsbury * Ventriloquist * Vibe * The Yamashiro Family ** Maseo Yamashiro ** Yuki Yamashiro ** Reiko Yamashiro * William Wintergreen * Warp Wrap * Xanshi * Yasemin * Zor-El Former Members, resurrected * Animal Man * Anti-Monitor * Aquaman * Captain Boomerang (Digger Harkness) * Deadman * Donna Troy * Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond) * Green Arrow * Hawk (Hank Hall) * Hawkgirl * Hawkman * Ice * Jade * Kid Flash * Martian Manhunter * Maxwell Lord * Osiris * Relic * Spectre (Crispus Allen) * Superboy * Superboy-Prime * Superman * Wonder Woman Note: While the spirits of the Dibnys continue to roam, the bodies were resurrected, when the Indigo Lanterns destroyed their corpses. Many other members have been destroyed, as they are a universal organization. Hayden and Kal-L died upon usage of the Medusa Mask to draw the black rings away from their corpses. Wildebeest, Omen, the second Hawk, Pantha, Dolphin and Tula all died in a massive white blast stemming from Dove. Scar died when the seven Corps leaders unleashed the power of their batteries upon her. Alexander Luthor of Earth-Three died when Superboy-Prime's emotions became too unstable for the black ring to control and exploded, taking out a cadre of Black Lanterns with it. Vostok died when the Negative Spirit of Larry Trainor absorbed her Black Lantern-tainted version and entered her, detonating the corpse from within. | Equipment = *'Black Lantern Central Power Battery' | Transportation = | Weapons = * Black Lantern Rings | Notes = *The closest thing that the Black Lantern Corps has to an Oath was the poem seen throughout a few of the various comics involved in the Blackest Night event. The poem maintains the same rhythm that the other oaths contain. ::The Blackest Night Falls form the skies, ::The darkness grows as all light dies, ::We crave your hearts and your Demise ::by my Black Hand -- The Dead shall rise! | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Bad Teams Category:2008 Team Debuts Category:Black Lantern Corps